1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and methods for managing re-enrollment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable electronic devices offer more various services and additional functions. There are being developed various applications executable on electronic devices to meet the demand of diverse users and to raise the utility of electronic devices.
As such, the growing performance of electronic devices may cause a threat to security. For example, camera-equipped electronic devices may be used to steal information from companies, business sectors, or organizations. For those reasons, business operators desire to prevent confidential information from leaking through the electronic devices of users hired by them. To live up to such demand, electronic device managing systems are in development.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating an electronic device managing system according to the prior art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the electronic device managing system may include an electronic device 110 and a business operator server 120. The business operator server 120 may include a mobile device management (MDM) server that remotely manages the electronic device 110.
In order for remote management of the electronic device 110, the business operator server 120 may transmit, to the electronic device 110, emails, short message service (SMS) messages, or multimedia messaging service (MMS) messages including information for installing a management agent. From this, the user of the electronic device 110 may be aware of the necessity of the management agent, and the electronic device 110 may receive the management agent from the business operator server 120 and may install the received management agent. The electronic device 110 may send an identifier of the electronic device to the business operator server 120 to request management and enrollment. Thereafter, the business operator server may enroll the electronic device 110 through an authentication process.
As such, the business operator server may control the electronic device 110 by installing the management agent on the electronic device 110 and may install, update, block, or delete functions or applications running on the electronic device 110.
In the conventional electronic device managing system, when the electronic device 110 is initialized so that the management agent enrolled in the business operator server is deleted from the electronic device 110, the business operator server 120 cannot manage the electronic device 110 any longer.
Further, when the image obtaining unit 110 is lost or the management agent is deleted beyond the user's intention, the user needs to perform the process of enrolling the electronic device 110 from the beginning.
Accordingly, there is the need of simplifying the initial enrollment process while minimizing security missing even when the management agent is deleted.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.